Prom Night
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sure, Sasuke and Naruto got expelled after that, but hey, who needs school when they've got each other? [SasuNaru, pretty much crack. XD]


**Title**: Prom Night  
**Author**: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating**: T or PG-13  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters does not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **I have nothing to say. XD roflmao. I had fun writing this. This is actually the first time I let myself go into writing something as stupid as this. X3 I have a few things to clear up. Chouji's last name **is **Akimichi, right? I wasn't sure. And yes, the Prom Prince and Princess are announced before the King and Queen, but I decided to ignore that little detail. –sweat drop- And lastly, I'm not sure if it applies to other countries, but some schools here have proms in their third and fourth year.

There's a big explanation for this. XD Tomorrow is the first day of school for me, and I've enrolled in a new school, but since my friend still studies in my last school, she told me that the teachers ran down the rules and one of them was "Homosexual relationships could get you expelled." So I was like WTF? WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT? But inspiration struck me, and here it is. I never meant it to be so senseless though, so I apologize. X3

And please don't listen to what I say down there. **Stay in school, kiddies!**

Please review! X3

* * *

**Prom Night**

If you asked someone from Konoha High about Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, they'd just smile secretly and walk off.

Why?

It started in 3rd year, somewhere in the middle of prom night. Of course, hundreds of girls tried to ask Sasuke out, and of course, all of them were mercilessly turned down. But that didn't bother those girls in the slightest bit, because when Sasuke actually turned up dateless but looking hot in a messed up tuxedo with an equally messed up tie (they actually drooled for half an hour), they thought that they still had a second chance.

Again, they were all mercilessly turned down. Of course, all the guys in the room were glaring at the Uchiha, but what could they do? There was no way they could match up with that mussed black hair, piercing eyes, sultry lips, and most of all, that sexy body.

But all guy-conflicts were resolved when each of the guy's girlfriends came running back to them crying and sobbing about how she wasn't pretty enough to be Sasuke's girlfriend. Sure, that statement would be a big blow to any guy's ego, but hey, it's life.

Then we avert our eyes to a certain blonde by the punch table, chatting cheerfully and so casually with friends Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. They ignored everything around them, lost in their so-lame-that-it-might-actually-work plot to turn the lights out when the Prom King and Queen would give their speech, dump the Prom King and Queen with fruit punch and ramen (Naruto's idea), put red paint on their faces, cover them with milk and feathers, and put fake moustaches with permanent ink above their lips without being caught. Oh, and pull Principal Tsunade's pigtails because they sent them to detention the other day. They were dateless, anyway, so what else was left to do than to be goofballs?

And so they plotted.

Of course, Shikamaru, being the genius with an IQ-of-over-200 that he is, senses Naruto's distraction when the blonde keeps on darting his eyes to the side, occasionally trying to catch of a glimpse of a certain Sasuke Uchiha through the bustling crowd of teenagers.

And Shikamaru again, with his brain that has that IQ of over 200, notices as well how Sasuke have been staring intently on their orange tuxedo-clad (it was weird, sure, but Shikamaru finds it troublesome to care.) friend.

Then Shikamaru, with his mind with the IQ of over 200, notices the way Sasuke twitches, the way Sasuke's eyes narrow, the way Sasuke's lips tighten, and the way Sasuke glares when Chouji casually hugged Naruto to compliment him on that great idea of shoving onion rings down the Prom King's pants, and down the Prom Queen's shirt.

And so, Shikamaru, being the lazy smartass that he is with an IQ of over 200, notices as well how Sasuke walks over to them in fast but furious strides. Thinking fast, he calls Chouji over casually to help him collect onion rings from all the buffet tables.

Naruto blinks but does not ask, except try to come up with more plans on how he can include calamari in their little plot.

Sasuke walks over to him, driven by his very tiny and definitely not dangerous possessive streak, but, in the end, does not reach him, because Tsunade speaks through the microphone that it was time to announce the Prom King and Queen.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke is chosen Prom King, and so, he is whisked away from the love of his life by screaming fan girls (their boyfriends were back to resort to glaring) to the center stage.

His speech, of course, only consisted of "I thank you very much from the depths of my heart for this crown that looks like crap and that I do not wish to receive but will receive just for the heck of it, and throw it in the dumpsters later for beggars to find and sell for food." But considering Tsunade's glare, he decided to take a different course of action.

He was about to start his new, improved and death threat-free speech, when he sees sight of that perverted Kakashi-sensei wound an arm around HIS Naruto.

And so, driven by that very tiny and definitely not dangerous possessive streak of his, he flees the stage, stomps his way through the crowd, yanks Naruto away from Kakashi, and kisses the boy smack on the lips.

And, Naruto noted, he was very generous to include some tongue action, too.

Well, needless to say, everyone in the room gapes and the teachers are aghast. (But not Gai. "SUCH IS THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE!" Oh, and Lee, too. "YES, GAI-SENSEI!")

The people wait for the two to pull away. And they wait. And wait. And wait. Until the fact that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were going to be glued to each other's faces for a long, long time settles in their brain, and since they couldn't wait that long, they just decided to resume the party.

Of course, when Sasuke starts to yank off Naruto's vest, and Naruto's moans becomes way too loud and breathless, then that's when the real party started.

So if you asked someone from Konoha High about Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, they'd just smile secretly and walk off, with that little memory of "youthful love" embedded in the depths of their under aged brain.

Sure, Sasuke and Naruto got expelled after that, but hey, who needs school when they've got each other?

**- owari -**

Oh, and by the way, they never really got to actually trying that so-lame-it-just-might-work plot (even though Chouji really wanted to try the onion ring thing, but Shikamaru, since he had that IQ of over 200, warned him that Naruto, moreover Sasuke, would kill them.), but Shikamaru and Chouji - who were still in school - vowed to try it in their fourth year.


End file.
